Winding Road
by Jibrill
Summary: Haku and Zabuza


Winding Road  
  
The room was dark and silent when Zabuza entered it. Trying to be as quiet as possible he fully sneaked in and closed the door, avoiding any sound and making sure the person, sleeping peacefully on the other side of the small room, didn't wake up.  
  
He made a few steps, stopping at the bed where Haku laid in deep slumber, his chest heaving in a regular rhythm. Although it was quite dark, Zabuza could still make out his porcelain-like, white face. As the older man looked down at the boy, he allowed the slightest bit of worry to wash over his features.  
  
It had been a very exhausting day and after their mission Haku had seemed even paler than usual and his eyes had a fever-like glint to them when he had glanced at Zabuza, a tired smile on his lips. The boy had been so weak that he had nearly fainted later that evening and that was enough proof to Zabuza that Haku needed some proper rest.  
  
Haku had protested of course, mumbling something about being useless as a weapon and only a burden to his master, blushing furiously, the pinkish colour looking strange on his way too white cheeks. But Zabuza knew the boy would never disobey him and so he had ended up under warm covers, having a dreamless, sound sleep.  
  
Zabuza just stood there, listening to the even breathing of his "weapon". For a second he wondered what his life would be like without the boy. But he brushed it off as quickly as it had invaded his mind and instead bent down a bit, reaching out to touch Haku's face with his finger. The boy's cheek felt incredibly soft and cool and Zabuza traced it down lightly, his mouth curling up into an unconscious smile.  
  
He then crouched beside the bed to be at the same level with Haku's head. His hand was now brushing the strands of dark hair away, which happened to cover Haku's forehead. They were like silk. Zabuza smoothed the boy's hair down a bit, admiring how it spilled across the pillows. He would never allow himself to touch the boy like that in waking time. He wasn't a person of physical affection and certainly wasn't too familiar with offering it to other people.  
  
Sometimes he wondered that even through all that hard treating Haku had received while being educated by him, he was still so ... soft. So caring and so utterly innocent at times. His smile was so gentle, full of admiration and ... something else. Zabuza had noticed it long ago, how Haku would look at him, his eyes speaking of a million of feelings, all directed at him, Zabuza. He never dared to return the silent gesture. Only when Haku wasn't looking, Zabuza's face would soften and the warm feeling inside him would reflect in his gaze, forever lost to the boy.  
  
Haku turned his head in his sleep, causing Zabuza to jerk his hand away. He waited a few seconds to look if Haku was about to wake up, but he wasn't. Zabuza relaxed and leaned slightly on the bed, watching the boy sleep. His face was now only a few inches from Zabuza's and the older man fought the urge to touch it again.  
  
After a few more minutes he decided that Haku was all right and that he would be fit in the morning, sleeping peacefully like that. It was very late already and Zabuza's head throbbed in a building headache. He was tired as well. Very tired, actually.  
  
He slowly stood up, only stopping in his motion to place a gentle kiss on Haku's forehead. He simply couldn't help himself.  
  
Just when he finally was about to straighten himself up, arms flung up to cross behind his neck in a tight grip, taking him by surprise and pulling him down. Zabuza found himself, or rather his head, lying awkwardly on Haku's chest. He was still being held by the boy. Quickly Zabuza checked Haku's face only to see that he was still soundly asleep, only that now he had a content smile on his lips. "Zabuza-san" he heard the boy mumble.  
  
Zabuza buried his face into the crook of Haku's neck, breathing in the sweet, clean scent of the boy. He rested in that position another moment before telling himself that he couldn't possibly spent the night like that and slowly and carefully started to take Haku's now rather limp arms from his back. He placed them gently on the sheets, covering the boy up. Haku pouted slightly at the sudden lack of contact but Zabuza knew that he wasn't awake. Another smile shooed over Zabuza's mouth and he patted the boy's head. Haku's cheeks turned a light pink and he smiled again, snuggling deeper into the pillows.  
  
Zabuza tiptoed back to the door, opening it. But before he left, he looked back at the young boy.  
  
He knew exactly what his life would be without Haku. And he never wanted to think about it again. Never ever. Because he was here. And they would never part. Never ever. 


End file.
